A Beautiful Illusion
by RedKitten
Summary: Pre-Weiß Kreuz. Das Leben von unseren bösen Jungs bevor Schwarz wirklich zu Schwarz geworden ist und wie ein einzelner Moment alles ändern und so manche Entscheidungen beeinflussen kann.
1. Prolog

A Beautiful Illusion

~RedKitten~

Disclaimer: Das übliche...gehört alles nicht mir

A.N.: Ok, eigentlich wollte ich nichts mehr veröffentlichen...scheint so, als ob ich's einfach nicht lassen kann ^^''  Aber ich habe wenigstens nen guten Grund dafür: Die Brad-Nagi Fanart von Mukichan, die mich einfach in ihren Bann gezogen hat, ihr findet sie bei animexx.de (SCHAUT SIE EUCH AN!!!)****

**~~~**

**Prolog**

**~~ Ein kleiner japanischer Junge auf den Schulter eines großgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Amerikaners. Kein ungewöhnliches Bild, möchte man denken, aber es steckt so viel mehr dahinter, als auf den ersten Blick deutlich wird. Es ist der Anfang einer Lebensgeschichte. Nagi Naoe und Brad Crawford. Es ist eine traurige Erinnerung und dennoch, dieses Bild hatte sich unauslöschbar in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.~~**

~Schuldig~

Dieses Bild, dieser verdammte, harmonische Familienmoment will mich einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Es ist wie ein Fluch. Fast jeden Tag, wenn ich euch beide sehe, erinnere ich mich daran. Ihr beide trugt damals ein Lächeln auf euren Lippen, als ihr das Zimmer betreten habt; kein teuflisches oder hochmütiges Grinsen wie es Jahre später der Fall sein sollte. Es war einfach nur ein kleines, unschuldiges Lächeln, das sogar damals schon surreal wirkte, wenn man dich kannte. Ich weiß nicht, was mich damals mehr überrascht hatte: Dieses Lächeln auf deinen Lippen zu sehen, Crawford, oder auf Nagis. Ich hätte dich nie für einen dieser Polareut-typen gehalten, die einen einzigen Moment wie das perfekte Leben erscheinen lassen können, aber du hast es geschafft.

Nagis Arme waren eng um deinen Hals geschlungen, sein Kinn lag auf deinem schwarzen Haar. Ein Blinder hätte die Zuneigung in diesen großen, dunkelblauen Augen sehen können. Du, Brad Crawford, bist der wahrscheinlich größte Bastard in Tokyo und Umgebung, und hattest es geschafft die unschuldige Liebe eines zehnjährigen Jungen zu gewinnen. Und das wirklich paradoxe daran war, dass es aussah, als ob du diese erwiderst. Deine Hände lagen auf den Rücken des jungen Japaners; eine Geste, die so unglaublich vertraulich wirkte. Du bist wirklich einer der größten Heuchler dieser Welt.

Eifersucht hatte mich damals schneller erfasst, als es mir bewusst war. Ich brannte nicht vor Hass oder dem Verlangen euch beide zu zerstückeln, es war nur Missgunst Nagi gegenüber, nicht viel, nur ein wenig. Man konnte es mir nicht verübeln, ich war selbst noch fast ein Kind mit meinen 16 Jahren. Heute, 5 Jahre später, bin ich mir allerdings nicht einmal mehr sicher, weshalb ich dieses Gefühl überhaupt hatte. Du und ich, wir standen uns nie wirklich nahe. Vom ersten Moment an hatten wir die Regeln unserer Zusammenarbeit und unseres Zusammenlebens bestimmt: Du interessiertest dich nicht für meinen Lebensstil und ich interessierte mich nicht dafür was du darüber dachtest. Es funktionierte – mehr oder weniger.

Und dann kam Nagi. Dieser kleine, abgemagerte Japaner, den du irgendwo auf der Straße aufgelesen hattest, und nichts war mehr wie es sein sollte. 

Ich mochte ihn. Nagi mit diesen großen Augen, den schmalen Lippen und dem runden Gesicht, die ihn wie eine dieser Puppen aus chinesischem Porzellan aussehen ließen. Nagi mit dieser verschlossenen, schüchternen Art, die regelrecht eine Versuchung darstellte, ihn aus seiner Nussschale zu locken. Nagi mit diesem süßen, kleinen Lächeln, das er viel zu selten zeigte. Wie konnte man ihn nicht mögen?

Doch dieser eine Tag änderte so viel. Ich verstand nicht, wieso ihr euch nach nicht mal zwei Wochen so nahe stehen konntet, wenn wir es nicht einmal in einem halben Jahr geschafft hatten zusammen länger als 5 Minuten in einem Raum zu bleiben, ohne dass es zu einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung kam. Was war an ihm so besonders, dass du ihn so schnell in dein Herz – wenn du so etwas überhaupt hast – geschlossen hattest?

Ich benahm mich wie das dumme Kind, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich nicht mehr sein sollte, und schmollte. Für drei Tage sprach ich kein einziges Wort mit euch und war mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es wirklich eine relevanten Grund dafür gab. Nach diesen drei Tagen war dein Maß an Geduld erreicht. Mich wundert es, dass du es überhaupt so lange mit mir ausgehalten hattest. Für dich war ich doch die meiste Zeit nur ein nervendes Hindernis, mit dem du wohl oder übel lernen musstest umzugehen, nicht wahr, Brad?

„Was soll dieses kindische Gehabe, Schuldig?" 

Du hattest dich damals regelrecht vor mir aufgebaut und starrtest auf mich hinab. Wen wolltest du damit einschüchtern? Du solltest mich damals schon besser gekannt haben, ich hatte noch nie vor dir Angst. Also stand ich einfach nur da und grinste dich arrogant an.

_„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf kleine Jungs stehst, Braddie."_

Ich hatte den Schlag, der mich gegen deinen Schreibtisch taumeln lies, nicht kommen sehen. 

„Für dich 'Crawford'. Hör endlich auf dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen und fange an deine Launen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen!" 

Für mich immer nur Crawford...

Ich sagte dir damals ins Gesicht, dass ich dich hassen würde und dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Nagi es ebenfalls tun würde, bevor ich aus deinem Büro rannte. 

Wie ich schon sagte, dieser Tag änderte viel, denn ich sollte recht behalten mit dem, was ich sagte. Etwas blieb jedoch: Diese Bild von euch beiden. Es ist ein Bild, dass es so nie wieder geben sollte.

~~~

Zugegeben, das war nicht mehr als ein Teaser, aber Kapitel 1 dürfte in den nächsten Tagen schon da sein.

Wie versprochen widme ich das ganze Jojo-sempai, die ja überhaupt nicht gucken will und sich dann aber aufregt, wenn die Fiction nicht da ist ;)


	2. Kapitel1

Danke an Farfan, die immer so viel Geduld mit mir, meinen Fehlern und magisch auftauchenden Popcorn hat! ^^  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
~~ Er war sein Retter, sein Beschützer und sein Gott. Dieser Fremde, der eines Nachts zu ihm kam und ihm von seinem schäbigen Dasein befreite, war sein neuer Prophet, der ihm zu seinem Eden verhelfen sollte und dessen Worte zu den Geboten seines Lebens wurden. ~~  
  
~Crawford~  
  
All die Jahre hast du diese Erinnerung in dir getragen. Du verwunderst mich, Schuldig, sonst scheinst du so oberflächlich und gedankenlos zu sein und dann hat dich dieses Bild, dieser kurze Augenblick, dein Leben lang begleitet.  
  
Für mich war alles in so weite Ferne gerückt, dieses Erlebnis war für mich nichts weiter als ein verschwommener Moment, der schon viel zu lange zurückliegt. Doch du bringst alles wieder zurück. Warum, frage ich dich. Warum nach all der Zeit? Ich habe jedes Wort deiner kleinen 'Ansprache' in meinem Kopf gehört, habe jedes Bild dieser Vergangenheit gesehen. Und doch weiß ich nicht was du nun erwartest. Wonach suchst du, Schuldig?  
  
Als ich dir diese Frage stelle, blickst du mich einfach nur an.  
  
Soll ich vor dir auf die Knie fallen, um Vergebung bitten und sagen, dass du mit allem Recht hattest? Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich werde es niemals tun, denn du kennst die ganze Geschichte nicht. Aber vielleicht ist es genau das, vielleicht suchst du nach Antworten.  
  
Es begann wie du es damals erlebt hattest, doch alles was danach kam war und ist anders, als du es dir jemals vorgestellt hast.  
  
~~~  
  
Wenn er sich heute daran erinnern müsste, könnte Crawford nicht einmal mehr sagen, weshalb Nagi und er überhaupt einen Grund gehabt hatten zu Lächeln oder gar um glücklich zu sein. Schwarz existierte erst seit etwas mehr als 6 Monaten und stand für Crawfords Geschmack noch viel zu sehr unter SZs Kontrolle. Die Zeiten waren nicht leicht, jeder noch so kleine Fehler und jede noch so unwichtige Unstimmigkeit wurde vermerkt und geahndet. Allerdings war Brad Crawford schon immer ein Mann, der keine Fehler machte und zuließ, denn er ist Perfektionist mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Und das verlangte er auch von seinem Team, das zu dieser Zeit offiziell nur aus zwei Mitgliedern bestand: Ihm und Schuldig.  
  
Er und Schuldig. Eine Kombination wie Wasser und Feuer, wie Tag und Nacht. Vom ersten Moment an gab es eine unerklärliche Anspannung zwischen ihnen, die regelmäßig in einem Streit ausartete. Es war nicht so, dass Crawford den jungen Deutschen und sein Talent nicht schätzte, es war viel mehr die Art, die dieser an sich hatte. Dieser exzentrische Lebensstil, die Undiszipliniertheit und Gedankenlosigkeit, die Arroganz, die er Crawford gegenüber an den Tag legte, um nur einige Eigenschaften zu nennen. Dazu kam sein Aussehen: Wilde orange Haare, katzengleiche, blaue Augen und dieser Mund, der fast immer zu einem sardonischen Lächeln verzogen war. All das war ihm zu auffällig, zu aufdringlich und zu ablenkend.  
  
Nagi Naoe war erst seit knapp zwei Wochen in ihr Leben getreten. SZ wusste nicht das geringste über sein Talent oder gar seine Existenz. Und für Schuldig war er eines Tages plötzlich da gewesen; wie ein Kühlschrankmagnet, der als Werbegeschenk mit der Post kam. In Wirklichkeit steckte ein halbes Jahr Arbeit dahinter. Crawford hatte durch seine Recherchen das Leben des Jungen bis zu seinem 4 Lebensjahr zurückverfolgen können. Gelegentlich war Nagi in verschiedenen Waisenhäusern untergekommen, doch die meiste Zeit hatte er auf der Straße verbracht. Seine telekinetischen Kräfte hatten sich bereits frühzeitig gezeigt, doch damals waren sie noch so schwach ausgebildet gewesen, dass die wackelnden Lampen und die plötzlich umfallenden Gegenstände als Zufall abgetan wurden. Später jedoch, als sich diese 'Zufälle' zunehmend häuften, konnte man die Verbindung, die diese mit Nagi hatten, nicht mehr verleugnen. Man hielt ihn für einen Dämon, dem Teufel selbst, er galt als ausgestoßen.  
  
Und eines nachts stand Brad Crawford plötzlich vor ihm und bot ihm ein Leben an, in dem er alles haben konnte, was er wollte und in dem er als das akzeptiert werde würde, was er war. Die Wahl, die Nagi damals traf, war nicht sonderlich überraschend. Er hasste das Leben auf der Straße, er hasste die Blicke und Worte der anderen, er hasste es hungern und frieren zu müssen, aber am meisten verabscheute er den Gedanken, dass sich das alles nie ändern würde. Crawford war in dieser Nacht zu seinem Engel geworden, der ihm von all dem wegholen sollte und ihm ein Leben ermöglichte, von dem er fast jede Nacht geträumt hatte.  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu verschwenden, war der junge Japaner in das dunkle Auto gestiegen, dass nach teuren Ledersitzen und ein wenig auch nach Crawfords Cologne roch, und ließ sich zu dem hell erleuchteten Appartementkomplex fahren, der in einem der teuersten Viertel Tokyos lag. Alles was Nagi sah, hörte und erlebte glich einer absoluten Reizüberflutung.  
  
In dieser Nacht traf er auch das erste mal auf Schuldig, dem Deutsche mit dem –in Nagis Augen- sonderlichen Namen. Das erste, was er von ihm sah, waren diese durchdringenden blauen Augen, als Schuldig einen Spalt die Tür öffnete und erst Crawford, dann ihn anblickte.  
  
„Du hast mir was mitgebracht, Braddie! Ein bisschen jung, aber--"  
  
„Schuldig!"Unterbrach der Ältere ihn mit eiskalter Stimme.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, öffnete der Telepath dann die Tür und lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen. Nagis Blick schweifte in kindlicher Neugier über seinen Körper; er hatte noch nie jemanden wie Schuldig gesehen. Ein halb abgebrannte Zigarette hing lose zwischen seinen Fingern, die er mit einer legeren Bewegung zu seinen Lippen führte. Seine orangenen Haare fielen ungeordnet in sein Gesicht, als er seinen Kopf nach unten beugte um den Nagi besser ansehen zu können. Ängstlich klammerte sich der junge Japaner plötzlich an Crawfords Hand, die die seine hielt, als er diese kalten Augen aus sich ruhen spürte. Seine Neugier war vergessen, er konnte nur noch die Intensität dieses Blickes spüren. Ungewollte lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, es war, als ob Schuldig direkt in seine Seele gesehen hätte.  
  
Crawfords Arme hoben Nagi hoch, bevor er sich an Schuldig vorbeidrängte. Er hatte genug von den Spielen, die der junge Deutsche bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit spielte. Nagi war der Preis für die teilweise nervenaufreibende Arbeit, die er in den letzten Monaten versteckt vor SZs wachsamen Augen geleistet hatte und er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand seinen Preis ruinieren würde.  
  
„Ein Telekinet?"Hörte Crawford eine Stimme plötzlich hinter sich fragen.  
  
Als Crawford sich langsam umdrehte, blickte er direkt in das Gesicht des Telepathen, dessen Aufmerksamkeit allerdings nicht auf ihn sondern auf die kleinen Gestalt in seinen Armen gerichtet war. Schuldigs Interesse war geweckt.  
  
„Du wirst die Finger von ihm lassen."  
  
Seine Worte ließen keinen Freiraum für Widersprüche, es war ein direkter Befehl und selbst Schuldig war nicht dumm genug diesen Befehl zu missachten; zumindest hoffte der Schwarzleader das. Wenn überhaupt möglich, wurde das Lächeln auf Schuldigs Lippen noch breiter.  
  
„Wofür hältst du mich, Brad?"  
  
Noch bevor Crawford etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich sein Gegenüber umgedreht und ging langsam durch die Tür hinaus in den Hausflur. Schuldig schien zu tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein um den fragenden Blick des Amerikaners mitzubekommen. Es war fast so als er die Anwesenheit der anderen beiden nicht mehr wahrnehmen würde.  
  
Crawford verlor keinen weiteren Augenblick, er ging unbeirrt mit Nagi in Richtung Bad. Die Launen und Stimmungsschwankungen des Deutschen konnten ihm egal sein, solange sie nicht direkt Schwarz betrafen. Dennoch hatten ihn die unterschiedlichen Reaktionen der beiden aufeinander etwas beunruhigt, er hatte nicht vorausgesehen, dass Nagi so defensiv Schuldig gegenüber reagieren würde. Es war keine richtige Angst, die der Elfjährige gezeigt hatte, es schien mehr so, als hätte er eine Vorahnung, was für ein Mensch Schuldig wirklich war. Wenn es etwas gab in dem die beiden Jüngeren unterschiedlicher waren als Crawford und Schuldig selbst, dann war es in ihrer Seele. Schuldig war ein Dämon, die Todsünde selbst, während Nagi in seiner Unschuld nicht wissen konnte, wozu der Telepath fähig sein konnte.  
  
Nachdem Crawford, der noch immer den jungen Japaner auf seinen Armen hielt, das Bad betreten und die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, setzte er den Jüngeren vor sich auf die kleine Kommode und betrachtete ihn etwas unschlüssig. Er hatte nicht wirklich das Wissen, wie man mit einem Jungen in diesem alter umzugehen hatte, aber das wichtigste musste einfach erledigt werden, egal wie: Ein Bad. Die Kleider des Telekineten waren kaum noch als diese erkennbar, Straßenschmutz klebte auf seiner Haut und in den wirren, zerzausten Haaren und nach dem Geruch zu urteilen, hatte er schon seit mehreren Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen, kein Wasser mehr gesehen.  
  
Der Schwarzleader streifte die abgetragenen Jacke von den Schultern des Jüngeren und begann sich an dem übergroßen Hemd zuschaffen zu machen. Er musste nicht fragen woher der Kleine diese Kleidung überhaupt hatte, es waren alles Fundstücke, die andere Leute in Straßenecken und Müllkontainern hatten liegen lassen. Der Spiegel, die Schranktüren, die wenigen Dosen und Schachteln in den kleinen Regalen, selbst der Toilettendeckel fingen plötzlich an zu klappern und zu vibrieren. Etwas verdutzt blickte Crawford den jungen Japaner vor sich an. Große, dunkelblaue Augen waren weit aufgerissen, kleine Hände klammerten sich mit aller Kraft an das graue, fleckige Hemd um den Stoff eng an seinen mageren Körper zu pressen. Angst war Nagi deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Was... was hast du vor?"Nagis Stimme war leise und unsicher, als er sprach.  
  
„Ein Bad. Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht..."Crawford sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, als er begriff wo die Ursache von Nagis Angst lag. Er hatte nicht bedacht, was ein Kind in diesem Alter alles auf der Straße durchgemacht haben musste.  
  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dir nicht weh tun."  
  
Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bevor Nagi zögerlich seine Hände von dem Hemd nahm und der Ältere es über seinen Kopf streifen konnte. Crawford konnte nicht anders, als den kleinen Körper vor sich für einige Sekunden anzustarren: Die Rippen- und Schulterknochen des Telekineten standen deutlich sichtbar hervor, die zerrissene Hose wurde nur von einem abgenutzten Gürtel auf den zu schmalen Hüften gehalten. Man wollte nicht glauben, dass in diesem dünnen Körper so eine Kraft steckte, die Häuser zum einstürzen bringen konnte.  
  
Erst die abgemagerten Arme, die sich schützend um den Körper vor sich legten und damit seine Sicht versperrten, ließen Crawford aus seinen Gedanken in die Realität zurückkehren.  
  
„Keine Angst, Nagi, dir kann hier nichts passieren", versuchte er Nagi zu beruhigen, als er ihm aus den restlichen Anziehsachen half und ihn begann von dem Schmutz und dem Geruch der Straße zu säubern. Es war für ihn keine leichte Aufgabe. Nagi schien so fragil und zerbrechlich zu sein, dass der Amerikaner fürchtete, er würde unter seinen Händen zerbrechen, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Der Schwamm, den er hielt, glitt fast schon zu sanft über die inzwischen helle Haut des Jüngeren, als er den letzten Seifenschaum von dem hageren Körper wusch.  
  
Crawford wickelte Nagi in eines der großen weißen Badehandtücher, bevor er ihn in das Wohnzimmer trug, wo Schuldig, auf dem Sofa liegend und umringt von diversen Fastfood-Verpackungen, bereits auf sie zu warten schien. Der Blick des Telepathen wanderte erneut zu dem jungen Japaner, der mit großen Augen zurückstarrte. Wenn überhaupt möglich, weiteten sich diese Augen plötzlich und ein erschrockenes Keuchen entkam seinem Mund.  
  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
„Telepathie", flüsterte Schuldig in einem bedeutungsvollen Tonfall, bevor er sich wieder in die Gedanken des Telekineten einklinkte.  
  
Als er die stille Kommunikation zwischen den beiden sah, beschloss Crawford etwas essbares für den Jungen zu finden. Seine Gedanken blieben bei den bis jetzt recht kuriosen Begegnungen der beiden Jüngeren hängen. Nagi war nicht das Problem, Crawford war sich sicher das Vertrauen, vielleicht sogar schon die Loyalität, des Jungen bereits gewonnen zu haben. Das Problem war Schuldig. Von der ersten Sekunde an hatte der Schwarzleader die Unzufriedenheit mit der neuen Situation auf Schuldigs und das Misstrauen auf Nagis Seite bemerkt. Der Telepath hatte Nagi allerhöchstens als Zeitvertreib, als ein lebendiges Spielzeug betrachtet. Um so mehr verwunderte ihn die Neugier, die scheinbar von beiden Seiten auszugehen schien. Jeder hatte in dem anderen etwas entdeckt, was ihn faszinierte, aber vielleicht lag genau darin die Chance Nagi erfolgreich in Schwarz zu integrieren.  
  
Etwas unschlüssig nahm Brad von fast allem, was der Kühlschrank her gab, etwas und verließ die Küche. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was man einem abgemagerten japanischen Straßenjungen geben konnte und Nagi hatte sich seinerseits nie geäußert, was er mochte und was nicht.  
  
Als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, stoppte er abrupt. Vor ihm spielte sich eine wahrhaft skurrile Szene ab: Schuldig kniete auf dem Sofa vor Nagi, der noch immer in das weiße Badetuch gerollt war, und fütterte ihn mit irgendwas. Es war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich den Deutschen so fürsorglich zu sehen. Nagi akzeptierte freudig jeden Bissen, den der Ältere zwischen seine schmalen Lippen schob, Crawford hätte sogar schwören können ein leises Kichern von ihm zu hören.  
  
// Schuldig, was... // Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.  
  
// Popcorn. //  
  
Eines dieser seltenen ehrlichen Lächeln zierte Schuldigs Lippen, als er zu Crawford blickte. Er war sichtlich stolz den scheuen Jungen ein bisschen seines Zutrauens abgerungen zu habe.  
  
// Mit Zucker zähmt man wilde Tiger und schüchterne Japaner. //  
  
Ein kurzes amüsiertes Kopfschütteln bekam der Jüngere als Antwort. Crawford war erleichtert, dass sich so ein positives Verhältnis zwischen Schuldig und Nagi in so kurzer Zeit entwickelt hatte. Er hatte keine Illusionen, es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis beide so viel Vertrauen zu einander hatten, dass Nagi ein reguläres Mitglied von Schwarz werden konnte. Allerdings lag auch viel Arbeit vor ihm und dem Telekineten. Seine Kräfte mussten trainiert werden, genau wie sein Körper. Und Crawford wäre verdammt, wenn er den Elfjährigen auch nur für einen Moment SZ überlassen würde. Nagi war sein Preis und er würde ihn niemals hergeben.  
  
~~~  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm *Schu-Grinsen aufsetzt*. Die ganze Sache wird sicher auch noch im Raiting steigen und ein wenig shounen ai/yaoi ist eigentlich auch geplant, allerdings hab ich mich noch nicht für ein Pairing entschieden...  
  
Ein weiser Autor hat einmal gesagt, dass jeder (Möchtegern-)Schriftsteller auch eine gewisse Resonanz braucht, also hört auf ihn und schreibt mir wenigstens mal, ob das hier überhaupt jemand liest! 


	3. Kapitel2

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sich niemand mehr an mich und „A Beautiful Illusion" erinnern kann, veröffentliche ich jetzt einfach mal die nächsten Kapitel. Ich danke meiner Farfan, dass sie mir immer noch eine treue Beta-Leserin ist...was wäre ich nur ohne sie (---Kritiklos und Glücklich wahrscheinlich...kleiner Scherz am Rande ") Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

---

--Sie waren so gegensätzlich wie Feuer und Wasser. Zwei Männer aus scheinbar unterschiedlichen Welten. Doch verband sie etwas stärkeres, als diese Ungleichheit. Etwas, das **sie zu dem machte, was sie waren. Sie lebten das selbe Leben, teilten das gleiche Schicksal, denn sie waren Schwarz.--**

Kapitel 2

Die ersten Tage vergingen und Nagi wusste noch immer nicht, wie er Schuldig einschätzen sollte, der Teenager war für ihn ein Mysterium. In dem einen Moment war er freundlich und behandelte Nagi mehr wie einen kleinen Bruder als einen Fremden von der Straße, im nächsten Moment konnte der Deutsche abweisend, arrogant und kalt wie Eis sein und zwei Sekunden später war er wiederum vollkommend anders. Hin und wieder schien er sich regelrecht in sich zurück zu ziehen und nichts mehr um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Es erschreckte Nagi manchmal regelrecht, wenn er den sonst so leidenschaftlichen und lauten Telepathen so apathisch sah. Er wagte es dennoch nicht Crawford auf Schuldigs Stimmungsumschwünge anzusprechen. Schon nach den ersten Stunden in seinem neuen „zu Hause", wie es der Amerikaner betitelt hatte, hatte der Telekinet gemerkt, was für eine Art Verhältnis die beiden Älteren miteinander hatten; es herrschte ein regelrechter Kleinkrieg zwischen ihnen. Und der junge Japaner war nich dumm genug um zwischen die Fronten zu geraten. Die Jahre, die er auf der Straße verbracht hatte, waren ihm ein zu guter Lehrmeister gewesen. Wann immer Crawford dazu neigte die Hand gegen Schuldig zu erheben, wann immer Schuldig die Tendenz hatte mit dem nächstbesten Gegenstand nach dem Schwarzleader zu werfen, wann immer der Streit zwischen ihnen zu eskalieren drohte, hielt sich Nagi raus und saß unbeteiligt in der äußersten Ecke des Sofas oder zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Es war fast schon zu einem Ritual geworden.

Wie an fast jedem zweiten Tag schnitten Schuldigs und Brads laute Stimmen auch an diesem Abend durch die Stille des Appartements.

„Ich bin weder dein verdammter Sklave noch deine kleine Schlampe, Crawford. Es kann dich einen Scheißdreck interessieren was ich mache und was nicht!"

Crawford war noch immer beherrscht und ruhig, es war nicht sein Stil zu schreien. Das Blut des Telepathen kochte regelrecht in seinen Adern, als er diese Gefasstheit sah und die innerliche Unberührtheit Crawfords spürte. Es war nicht so, dass dieser vollkommen emotionslos war, er konnte seine Emotionen nur besser verbergen, als die meisten Menschen, die Schuldig bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Das einzige, was den jungen Amerikaner verriet, war seine Körperhaltung, die in solchen Momenten selbst für seine Verhältnisse etwas zu steif war.

Seine kalten Augen blickten abschätzend auf Schuldig herab, der vor ihm stand, als er sprach: "Du bist Teil dieses Teams und ich bin verantwortlich für dieses Team, ich bin ebenso verantwortlich für dich, Schuldig, und wenn ich sage, du sollst etwas machen, dann wirst du nicht fragen wieso, sondern wirst es einfach tun."

Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung strich er sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er dem Älteren mit einem süffisanten Grinsen den Mittelfinger entgegenstreckte: "Fuck you!"

Unbeeindruckt von dieser Geste sprach Crawford weiter: "Haben wir uns verstanden oder muss ich mich noch deutlicher ausdrücken." Er wusste, dass er wie ein Vater klang, der vergeblich versuchte seinen 16 jährigen Sohn zu belehren, doch er konnte nicht anders. Es hatte keinen Sinn den Deutschen wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln; nicht wenn er sich wie ein Kind verhielt.

Voller Hass in seinen Augen, wandte sich Schuldig von ihm ab und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Die letzten Worte, die er schrie, hörte Crawford dennoch überdeutlich: "Ja, Sir, Fuck you, Sir!"

Erschöpft sank Crawford in einen der großen Lesesessel und nahm seine Brille ab. Es war keine körperliche Erschöpfung, die er spürte, er war vielmehr mit den Nerven am Ende. Nach einem halben Jahr mit Schuldig spürte er wie seine Selbstkontrolle langsam weniger und weniger wurde. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und irgendetwas in ihm würde Klick machen; was dann passieren würde, wollte er sich nicht vorstellen müssen. Er musste zugeben, dass dieses ganze Desaster, das sein momentanes Leben darstellte, seine eigene Schuld war. Er hatte den jungen Deutschen damals in seinem Team haben wollen. Von Anfang an hatte er sich keine Illusionen gemacht, dass die Arbeit mit ihm leicht sein würde, allerdings hatte er nie mit so einem Widerstand gerechnet. Schuldig war eine Art Problemkind, die meisten in Rosenkreuz hatten ihn als respektlos, ungehorsam, widerspenstig und uneinsichtig beschrieben, um nur ein paar der ihm zugeschriebenen Attribute zu nennen. Was die meisten nicht erkannt hatten, war das Talent, was hinter all dem lag. Schuldig hatte mehr als nur diese besondere Gabe, er besaß ein unbeschreibliches Potential und Eigenschaften, die ihn zu etwas Einzigartigem machten. Und schon damals, als er das erste mal in diese tiefblauen Augen geblickt hatte, hatte Crawford gewusst, das Schuldig ein Teil von Schwarz war. Was den Amerikaner an diesem besagten Tag am meisten beunruhigt hatte, war, dass es keine Vision, kein heißer Tipp oder sonst einen Hinweis gewesen ist, der ihn zu Schuldig geführt hatte. Es war mehr ein Instinkt gewesen. Aus einem ihm nicht erklärbaren Grund wusste er einfach, dass es jemanden in seiner Nähe gab, der wie geschaffen für seine Pläne, Ziele und Vorstellungen war.

Und nun saß er hier, zweifelte an seinen Fähigkeiten als Schwarzleader und an seiner damaligen Entscheidung. Schuldig schien wahrhaft unbändig zu sein. Und was nützte ihn ein Teammitglied, das noch so viel Potential und Können hatte, wenn er nicht davon profitieren konnte.

Es musste sich etwas ändern. Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee wie er seinen Entschluss in die Realität umsetzten konnte. Er wusste, dass, wenn er seine Karten richtig spielte, sich in den nächsten Tagen alles so verändern würde, wie er sich das vorstellte.

---

Nagi, der die ganze Zeit im Flur vor dem Wohnzimmer gestanden hatte, zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als Schuldig plötzlich vor ihm stand. Selbst in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers konnte er deutlich die vor Wut geröteten Wangen und die vor Hass scheinbar leuchtenden Augen des 16 jährigen sehen.

"Was?!" Schnappte ihn der Deutsche an.

Nagi antwortete nicht, er stand einfach regungslos da und starrte den anderen mit großen Augen an. Ihm war die Verlegenheit, weil er beim Lauschen erwischt worden war, und Angst vor dem, was die Konsequenz daraus sein würde, deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Ist schon gut, Kleiner, war nicht persönlich gemeint", meinte Schuldig mit einem leisen Seufzen. Er schloss die Augen und strich sich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Stirn, als ob er mit dieser Geste die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen verschwinden lassen könnte, die die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Schwarzleader mit sich gebracht hatte.

"Ist alles nicht so schlimm wie es sich angehört hat, Crawford kann nur manchmal ein engstirniges, verbohrtes, sarkastisches Arschloch sein." Schuldig nickte kurz in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er noch immer Crawford vermutete.

Der Jüngere antwortete nicht, er tat das, was er meistens machte, wenn Schuldig sprach: Er hörte dem Älteren einfach nur zu. Nagi sprach noch immer nicht viel mit dem Deutschen; teilweise lag dies auch daran, dass dieser immer wieder in seine Muttersprache oder ins Englische abrutschte. Und dennoch, aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er es, wenn der andere redete.

"Eigentlich ist er das immer." Ungeduldig kramte der Telepath in seinen Taschen nach seiner Zigarettenpackung, während er unbeirrt weitersprach. "Ein Arschloch, meine ich. Er stellt sich vor dich und erwartet, dass du vor ihm auf die Knie fällst." Er machte eine kurze Pause und zog eine Zigarette aus der gefundenen Packung. "Das komische daran ist, dass du es vielleicht auch machst. Er betritt den Raum und plötzlich tun die Menschen Dinge, die sie sonst nicht machen würden."

Ein nachdenklich Ausdruck huschte kurz über Schuldigs Züge, als er die noch immer unangezündete Zigarette zu seinem Mundführte.

"Wenn Crawfish sagt 'Spring' dann fragst du nicht wieso, sondern wie weit und wie hoch. Du wirst früher oder später verstehen was ich meine, Kleiner."

"Schuldig, Spring", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von dem Eingang zum Wohnzimmer.

Als sich der Angesprochene umdrehte, blickte er in das Gesicht des Amerikaners; nur ein Hauch eines Lächelns war auf dessen Lippen zu sehen.

"Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, möchte ich, dass du in mein Büro kommst. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen." Noch bevor der Angesprochene etwas erwidern konnte, war Crawford wieder verschwunden.

"Verbohrtes, sarkastisches Arschloch", meinte Schuldig bestätigend zu Nagi.

Er schaute noch einen Augenblick auf den jungen Japaner hinab, bevor er weitersprach: "Besser ich stelle mich gleich dem Drachen, hn?"

"OK." Der leichte Akzent schwang selbst in diesen zwei Buchstaben mit, als Nagi sprach.

Er wusste nicht einmal weshalb er dem Anderen geantwortet hatte, doch Schuldig schien an seinen Motiven kein wirkliches Interesse zu zeigen, er starrte den jungen Telekineten unentwegt an. Der junge Japaner wandte seinen Blick schließlich von diesen stechenden blauen Augen ab. Er hatte dieses sonderbare Gefühl, als ob der Deutsche...In diesem Augenblick beschlich ihn die Vermutung, dass er ganz genau wusste, was soeben geschah:

"Crawford-san hatte mir erklärt, was du mit deinen Gedanken machen kannst." Wissend streifte Nagi kurz mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Stirn.

Schuldig lachte leise auf. Er war sichtlich amüsiert über den plötzlichen Mut des 10 jährigen ihn mit dem oberflächlichen Wissen über die Fähigkeiten eines Telepathen zu konfrontieren. Es war das erste Mal, dass der hagere Japaner einen Schritt weiter gegangen ist, als es für ihn absolut sicher war, und Schuldig war mehr als nur überrascht. Für wenige Augenblicke streifte er kurz Nagis Gedanken und er erkannte das, was er bereits vermutet hatte: Der Jüngere hatte keine Angst vor ihm selbst, sondern vor dem, was er manchmal in dem zynischen Telepathen sah. Nagi wusste, dass die Reaktionen des Deutschen so unvorhersehbar waren, wie seine plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwünge. Instinktiv hatte er die Gefährlichkeit des Deutschen erkannt.

"Und du denkst, dass ich das gerade mache?" Fragte Schuldig in ruhigem, fast schon monotonen Tonfall.

Er erwartete keine Antwort. Nagis gesenkter Blick und die innere Unruhe, die deutlich von ihm ausgingen, sagten mehr als Worte. Mit einem Lächeln, das man nur als unheilvoll bezeichnen konnte, beugte er sich zu Nagi hinunter, sodass seine Wange fast schon an der des Jungen lag und seine langen Haare dessen Hals streiften, und flüsterte zischend in sein Ohr: "Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung wozu ich fähig bin, Kleiner."

Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich von dem jüngsten Schwarz ab und folgte Crawford in sein Büro. Er musste keinen Blick in Nagis Gedankenwelt werfen, um zu wissen, was in dem Jüngeren jetzt vorging. Schuldig kannte die Wirkung, die seine "Gedankenspielchen" auf andere hatten, er war nicht umsonst Mastermind. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und der Jüngere würde verstehen, was für ein Spiel er spielte.

Bevor er die Tür öffnete, die zwischen ihm und Crawford lag, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und verbannte das höhnische Lächeln; sein typisches allwissendes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. Als er das kleine Arbeitszimmer, das Crawford großzügig als Büro bezeichnete, betrat, blickte er sofort in die kaffeebraunen Augen Crawfords, der ihm mit einen kaum merklichen Nicken aufforderte Platz zunehmen. Schuldig wusste, dass dies keine normale Unterhaltung werde würde. Der Ältere neigte dazu die Dinge ohne große Vorrede auszusprechen. Dieses ominöse Unter-Vier-Augen-Büro-Gespräch schien rein gar nicht zu ihm passen zu wollen. Neugier loderte plötzlich in Schuldig, wie eine Flamme, auf.

"OK, was willst du Crawford?"

Der Telepath betonte seine gespielte Langeweile überdeutlich. Mit einem Gähnen ließ er sich regelrecht auf den schwarzen Bürosessel fallen und legte ein Bein über die Armlehne.

Der Ältere reagierte weder auf Schuldigs Frage, noch auf sein Verhalten, sondern blickte den Jüngeren vor sich einfach nur an. Es fiel ihm manchmal erschreckend schwer seinen Gegenüber einzuschätzen, doch irgendwie musste es einen Weg geben das Verhalten des anderen so weit zu ändern, dass der Zukunft Schwarz' kein inneres Hindernis im Weg stand.

Für einige Sekunden saßen sich beide nur schweigend gegenüber und starrten sich prüfend an. Crawford wusste nicht, was der andere in dieser kurzen Zeit dachte, doch er wusste genau, was er sah. Er begann in diesem Moment den Deutschen langsam zu verstehen, er begann hinter die Fassade zu blicken. Die halbgeschlossenen Augen, die dennoch so lebendig wirkten, der leicht verkrampfte Kiefer, die Muskeln in seinen Oberarmen, die sich immer leicht anspannten, wenn Crawford auch nur die kleinste einer Bewegung machte, dies alles sah er nun überdeutlich. Und er begriff: Es war keine Angst oder gar Reue, die sich in diesen Gesten widerspiegelten; der Amerikaner wäre ein Narr gewesen, wenn er das geglaubt hätte. Es war eine enorme Vorsicht, es war Hass, Wut und Unverständnis der Welt gegenüber, es war ein Wissen von den Dingen des Lebens, das eigentlich kein 16 jähriger haben dürfte.

Es waren diese Augen, die ihn verrieten, beschloss der Crawford in seinen Gedanken.

Schuldig mochte vielleicht zu extrovertiert, zu laut und zu respektlos sein, aber er war nicht dumm. Und er hatte aus irgendwelchen Gründen eine kleine Schwäche für Nagi. Der Deutsche würde dies nicht zugeben, aber sein Verhalten dem 10 jährigen gegenüber sprach Bände.

"Ich hatte dich damals nicht gefragt, ob du ein Teil von Schwarz sein möchtest. Also werde ich es jetzt tun und ich werde diese Frage nur dieses eine Mal stellen." Er blickte Schuldig eingehend an, bevor er weitersprach: "Möchtest du zu diesem Team gehören, Schuldig, möchtest du ein Teil von Schwarz sein?"

"Das waren zwei Fragen, Crawford."

Der Ältere schwieg, es war nicht im Sinne dieser Unterhaltung, wenn er auf Schuldigs lächerlichen Kommentar eingehen würde. Das sonst dauernd präsente Lächeln verschwand plötzlich und eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die vollkommen ungewohnt für dieses Gesicht war, erschien in seinen Zügen. Nervös rollte der Telepath die noch immer unangezündete

Zigarette /1/ zwischen seinen Fingern. Er wusste genauso gut wie Crawford, dass von seiner Antwort mehr als nur sein eigenes Schicksal und Leben abhingen . Doch was waren seine Alternativen? Zurück zu Rosenkreuz? Ein anderes Team? Ein Leben als flüchtiger Verräter? Diese Optionen erschienen ihm nicht sonderlich erstrebenswert.

"Ich will ein Mitglied von Schwarz sein", antwortete er schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

"Dann wirst du dich ab heute auch so benehmen. Du trägst genau wie ich eine Verantwortung für den Ruf unseres Teams. Das gleiche gilt für Nagi, du bist fast 7 Jahre älter als er, du wirst ein Auge auf ihn haben. Du weißt was passiert, wenn du gegen deine Worte handelst?"

Schuldig nickte nur; er hatte noch immer diesen ernsten Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Der Amerikaner wusste, dass das, was er soeben getan hatte, ein gewagtes Spiel war. Es war riskant einer Person wie Schuldig die Teil-Verantwortung für einen 10 jährigen zu übertragen und ihn gleichzeitig noch mehr in das Team einzubinden. Es war ebenfalls riskant gewesen so eine offene Drohung dem Telepathen gegenüber auszusprechen, selbst er konnte nicht mit hundert Protzentiger Sicherheit einschätzen wie dieser reagieren würde. Aber vielleicht gelang es so, den sonst so unzähmbaren Deutschen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, zumindest ein wenig.

"Ich werde für die nächsten Tage nicht in Japan sein, Schuldig. Du trägst damit die Verantwortung für Nagi. Ich möchte, dass du dir ansiehst, wie weit er seine Kräfte bereits unter Kontrolle hat und wozu er in der Lage ist. Achte darauf, dass du ihn nicht überforderst. Den Rest kennst du: Kein Alkohol, keiner von deinen "Besuchen", regelmäßige Mahlzeiten, keine plötzlichen Suizidversuche bei sonst geistig gesunden Nachbarn oder ähnliches und wenn ich erfahre, dass du in irgendeiner Weise gegen diese Vorschriften verstoßen hast, dann werden dir deine schlimmsten Tage bei Rosenkreuz wie ein Ferienlager vorkommen."

"Verstanden, oh du mein allwissendes Orakel." Schuldig salutierte mit einer unbeholfenen Geste, als er sprach.

"Gut. Und noch etwas:" Crawford nahm die Zigarette, die lose zwischen Schuldigs schlanken Fingern hing, und brach sie in zwei Hälften, bevor er diese hochhielt "Nicht in der Gegenwart von Nagi."

Unbeeindruckt von allem verschränkte der Telepath die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lachte leise. Crawford benahm sich in seinen Augen lächerlich. Und dennoch, diese rührende Besorgtheit, die so gar nicht zu dem sonst so skrupellosen und kalten Schwarzleader passen wollte, ließ in Schuldig ein sonderbares Gefühl zurück, mochte es noch so amüsant sein. Nagi würde noch früh genug erfahren was Schwarz wirklich war und dann war der Tod durch konstantes Passivrauchen einer seiner geringeren Probleme. Dazu kam noch die Tatsache, dass Crawford die Existenz des 10 Jährigen Rosenkreuz gegenüber verheimlichte und unter keinen Umständen freiwillig Preis geben würde. Er spielte mit einer Macht, die er nicht besaß, und er spielte gegen etwas, dessen Macht er nicht kannte.

"Hey, Crawford", unterbrach Schuldig seinen eigenen Gedankengang. "Wirst du Nagi auch vor diese Wahl stellen?"

Ein kleines vielsagendes Lächeln erschien auf Crawfords Lippen, bevor er den Jüngeren aus seinem Büro entließ.

---

Notes: /1/ -an Farfan- Hah, nein, die war nicht angezündet! Wollen doch klein Nagi nicht zu sehr schädigen... :P

OK, nach langer, langer Zeit wieder mal ein Kapitel (in schwerer Nachtarbeit) zusammengebastelt. Es war einfach wundervoll Crawford im Daddy-Modus zu schreiben. Und SchuSchu ist noch ein wenig naiv und leichtgläubig. Aber wir wissen ja alle, war ein paar Jahre später aus ihm geworden ist...


	4. Kapitel3

ARGH!!! macht das hochladen und editieren von neuen Kapiteln 'nen verdammten HORROR!! Die Hälfte der Zeichen funzt nicht und was funzt ist nicht brauchbar...

hier gibts also ne kleine Änderung:

_-Telepathie-_

_-------------------_

**Kapitel 3**

**_'Ich träumte in der Nacht Gestade voller Blut, sah Augen sündigen Blicks.' _Diese alten Zeilen suchten ihn immer wieder heim, wenn er vor ihm stand. Es war nicht leicht ihn zu verstehen, zuviel stand zwischen ihnen, und dennoch spürte er eine Vertrautheit, die ihm so befremdlich war.**

Ein Tritt gegen das Bett und eine Stimme die immer wieder seinen Namen sagte, weckten ihn plötzlich. Nur widerwillig öffnete Schuldig seine Augen und versuchte der Verwirrung Herr zu werden, das so ein plötzliches Erwachen mit sich brachte. In seinem Zimmer herrschte noch immer fast vollständige Dunkelheit, es schien noch Mitten in der Nacht zu sein. Auch ohne Telepathie wusste er genau wer diese Person war, die den Mut hatte zu so einer Zeit das Zimmer eines Killers zu betreten und diesen dann auf so eine Art zu wecken.

"Verschwinde, Crawford." Seine Stimme klang schlaftrunken, als er sprach.

Er konnte eine dunkle Silhouette ausmachen, die vor seinem Bett stand und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte der Amerikaner eine Handvoll seiner orangenen Mähne gepackt und zerrte ihn unsanft von seinem weichen Kissen, während er die kleine Nachttischlampe neben Schuldigs Bett einschaltete, die den Raum in mehr Schatten als Licht hüllte. Erschrocken riss der Jüngere die Augen auf und er klammerte sich an die starke Hand, die ihn in einem eisernen Griff hielt.

"Hör zu, Schuldig, ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen: SZ hat mich schon für morgen nach Europa beordert. Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu kommen. Bis dahin bist du für Nagi verantwortlich."

Große blaue Augen blickten ihn fragend in dem spärlichen Licht an, als der Ältere seine Haare wieder losließ. Schuldigs Hand legte sich instinktiv an die Stelle, wo der Schwarzleader an seinen Haaren gerissen hatte. Er wusste, dass Crawford gelegentlich etwas schroff war, doch er hatte ihn noch nie mit solcher Rücksichtslosigkeit behandelt.

Crawfords Gesicht sah angespannt aus, seine ganze Körperhaltung war verkrampfter als sonst. Was den jungen Telepathen jedoch am meisten beunruhigte, war dieser undeutbare Blick in den kaffeebraunen Augen des Schwarzleaders. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, er könne einen Hauch von Angst und Ruhelosigkeit darin erkennen.

Irgendetwas war vollkommen schief gelaufen. Die Frage war jetzt nur, wie hoch der Schaden war.

Bevor es dem Jüngeren gelang seine Gedanken zu ordnen, hatte der andere bereits sein Schlafzimmer wieder verlassen. Bahrfuß und nur mit einem ausgewaschenen Hemd und Boxershorts bekleidet, folgte der Deutsche ihm. Er konnte nicht so einfach wieder zurück in sein Bett und weiterschlafen, nicht nachdem, was er in den Augen des Älteren gesehen hatte.

"Brad, was ist los? Haben sie gesagt, was sie wollen?"

"Crawford", berichtigte ihn der Schwarzleader, als er nach seinem Koffer griff. "Ich werde mich um diesen... Zwischenfall kümmern."

Gänsehaut kroch über Schuldigs ganzen Körper. Er wusste nicht, ob es an seiner spärlichen Bekleidung lag, oder an dem, was Crawford gesagt, oder besser nicht gesagt hatte. Brad Crawford wich keinen Fragen aus. Brad Crawford war auch nicht nervös, oder hatte vor irgendetwas Angst. Und doch traf soeben all das auf ihn zu.

"Wissen sie vom ihm?" Schuldig nannte Nagis Namen nicht, sie wussten beide wer gemeint war.

Für wenige Augenblicke standen sich die beiden älteren Schwarz schweigend gegenüber, Crawford hatte dem Jüngeren noch immer den Rücken zugewandt. Der sanfte Lichtschein, der von Schuldigs Zimmer über den Flur fiel, ließ den Schwarzleader in seinen dunklen Übermantel unnahbarer als jemals zuvor erscheinen. Es geschah selten, dass Schuldig in ihm mehr als nur einen verbohrten, spießigen Yuppie mit dem Hang alles kontrollieren zu wollen sah, aber dies war einer dieser seltenen Momente. Der Deutsche kannte niemanden mit mehr Macht oder einer Größeren Selbstkontrolle als Crawford, er sah aber auch den Abgrund, an dem der Ältere wandelte. Und ihm war bewusst, dass, wenn Crawford stürzen sollte, er den Rest von Schwarz mitreißen würde.

"Ich denke nicht, dass sie von ihm wissen. Ich es hoffe nicht." Die selbstsichere Stimme des Amerikaners klang nachdenklich, als er schließlich sprach. Unbeweglich stand Crawford vor der geschlossenen Eingangstür, seine Hand lag auf der schweren Türklinke. Er rang mit sich selbst. "Wenn du in den nächsten 5 Tagen nichts von mir hörst, verschwinde von hier."

Er warf einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter – der Amerikaner wusste selbst nicht einmal warum er es tat – und was er sah, ließ ihn für einen kurzen Moment inne halten. Vor ihm stand einfach nur ein Junge in einem viel zu knappen Shirt und in dünnen Boxershorts, die seine viel zu helle Haut nur spärlich bedeckten. Er hatte seine Arme um sich geschlungen um sich vor der Kälte des unbeheizten Raumes zu schützen. Es viel Crawford in diesem Augenblick nicht schwer das in dem jungen Deutschen zu sehen, was er eigentlich war: Schuldig war fast noch ein Kind. Mit diesen wilden orangenen Haaren, diesem schlanken Körper, der ihn fast schon zerbrechlich wirken ließ, und den tief blauen Augen, die noch immer unnachgiebig auf ihn gerichtet waren, verdrängte er jeden Gedanken in Crawford an den gewissenlosen Killer mit dieser besonderen Fähigkeit. Aber er wusste es besser, nicht wahr? Er wusste, wer der Deutsche wirklich war; er musste es besser wissen, denn er hatte seine Taten gesehen.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Moment zu verlieren, verließ Crawford das Appartement.

Schuldig stand noch immer regungslos in Mitten des langgestreckten Flurs. Hatte er die wenigen Gedankenfetzen, die er von dem Älteren aufgeschnappt hatte, richtig interpretiert? Es erstaunte ihn, wie Crawford nach allem, was er gesehen und erlebt hatte, jemanden wie Schuldig noch für einen unschuldigen Jungen halten konnte; auch wenn es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht, was er aus dieser Information machen konnte. Schuldig hatte nicht viel von Crawfords Gedanken auffassen können, doch was er gesehen hatte, war für ihn mehr als genug, um dem Puzzle, dass sich Brad Crawford nannte, ein neues Teil hinzuzufügen.

Ein plötzliches Gähnen erinnerte ihn daran, zu welcher gottlosen Stunde er allein in dem kaum beleuchteten Flur stand und über Dinge nachdachte, die eigentlich Zeit bis zum nächsten Tag hatten. Mit einem fast unmerklichen Grinsen ging er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Die nächsten Wochen sollten interessant werden...was Schuldig damals nicht ahnte, war wie interessant sie wirklich werden sollten.

Ein Gefühl des Deja-vú stieg in Schuldig hoch, als er das zweite mal in dieser Nacht erwachte.

"Schuldig-san."

Diesmal war es kein Tritt gegen das Bett, was mit dem Rufen seines Namens kam, sondern ein leichtes Rütteln der Matratze.

Sein Zimmer war inzwischen in das tiefe Purpur der ersten Sonnenstrahlen gehüllt, die sich erbarmungslos den Weg unter seine geschlossenen Lider bahnten. Vergeblich versuchte er die Präsens Nagis zu ignorieren, während er sich immer tiefer unter seiner Bettdecke verkroch. Ohne Erfolg. Der Jüngste Schwarz sagte unaufhörlich seinen Namen. Mit einem lauten Seufzen und einem Gähnen, das diesem folgte, setzte er sich schließlich auf und blickte auf die kleine Gestalt, die unruhig vor seinem Bett stand.

"Raus hier, Kleiner."

Er war kein geduldiger Mensch, besonders nicht – er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr auf der Kommode neben seinem Bett – früh um 7 Uhr, wenn der Rest der Welt sich für mindestens eine halben Stunde mehr in seinen Betten verkroch. Ohne auf die Antwort des jüngsten Schwarz zu warten, schloss der Deutsche erneut seine Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weichen Federkissen.

"Schuldig-san." Die sanfte Stimme wurde nachdrücklicher.

"Was?!"

Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung rollte sich Schuldig an den Rand des Bettes und schwang seine langen Beine über die Bettkante. Vor ihm stand Nagi mit einer dünnen Decke um seine Schultern gewickelt und seine Hände auf der Matratze gestützt.

"Wo ist Brad?" Nagis Stimme war kaum zu hören, als er diese Frage stellte.

Erstaunt blickte der Deutsche den Jungen vor sich an. Hatte er soeben richtig gehört? Crawford ließ es zu, dass dieser 10 jährige Scheißer ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte?

"Brad?" Der Name rollte wie Honig über seine Zunge.

Nagi nickte nur, er schien gegenüber Schuldigs Reaktion auf diesen Namen blind zu sein.

"Er kümmert sich um einige Angelegenheiten auf der anderen Seite dieser Erde."

Prüfend schaute Schuldig den Jungen Japaner vor sich an. Er brauchte nicht einmal seine telepatischen Fähigkeiten, um die Enttäuschung in Nagis Augen lesen zu können. Der Amerikaner hatte nach so wenigen Tagen schon so eine Bedeutung in Nagis Leben, dass es dem jungen Telepathen fast schon übel wurde, wenn er bedachte, was für ein skrupelloser Bastard der Schwarzleader wirklich war.

Seine Neugier war dennoch geweckt, er wollte wissen was hinter dieser scheuen, kindlichen Fassade lag. Ihm war fast schon egal, was das für den Jungen hieß. Er konnte nichts dafür, es lag einfach in seiner Natur neugierig zu sein.

Langsam beugte er sich soweit vor, dass sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe des Jüngeren war. Große dunkelblaue Augen starrten ihn fragend an, als Schuldig behutsam seine Hand ausstreckte und sie in die ungekämmten, braunen Haare vergrub. Nagi wich nicht zurück, sein Blick aber zeigte die Unsicherheit und Unschlüssigkeit, die in seinem Inneren herrschten.

"Sag mir, Chibi, wo hat dich Crawford gefunden?" Er lies ein paar Strähnen der braunen Haare durch seine Finger gleiten, als er sprach. Es war eine seltsam beruhigende Geste.

"Auf der Straße." Nagi hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch was sagen müsste. Er wusste, dass der Deutsche mit dieser simplen Antwort nicht zufrieden sein würde. "Er hat mich gerettet", meinte er schließlich leise.

Schuldig lies bei diesen Worten seine Hand von Nagis Kopf sinken. Er hasste diese Worte; sie waren so leichtfertig gesprochen, sie waren voller Naivität und Unschuld. Doch woher sollte der Kleine die Wahrheit kennen? Es war Crawford so einfach gefallen ihn zu blenden und Nagi in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass sein jetziges Leben einem wunderschönen Märchen gleichen sollte. Schuldig kannte es selbst nur zu genau, er wusste wie süß Crawfords Worte sein konnten. Es war so leicht dem Amerikaner zu glauben. Brad, der Retter der Menschheit.

Erst als er den fragenden Blick des jungen Japaners sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die letzen Fetzen seiner Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Bevor der junge Japaner jedoch seinen Kommentar hinterfragen konnte, sprach Schuldig weiter:

"Nagi-chan, ich werde dir heute etwas wichtiges zeigen."

Sein Gesicht zierte das übliche Grinsen, als er die Verwirrung in den Augen des Telekineten sah. Er würde dem Jungen zeigen, was es hieß ein Schwarz zu sein. Er würde ihm diese kleine amüsante Illusion rauben, die er momentan sein Leben nannte. Vielleicht war er unfair dem 10 Jährigen gegenüber, vielleicht auch vollkommen herzlos, aber das war nichts, was ihn sonderlich überraschte. Er war kein Heiliger; genauso wenig wie Crawford.

"Wir werden heute einen kleinen Ausflug machen, Nagi. Mach dich solange fertig, während ich hier... auf dich warte."

Zögerlich kam Nagi den Worten des Älteren nach und er verließ das Zimmer. Schuldig wusste nicht wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb, bis der Jüngere ihn erneut den letzten Nerv rauben würde, aber er plante jede Sekunde davon auszunutzen. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und ließt sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen.

Seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er wieder einschlief, galten dem Tag, der vor ihnen lag: Es fiel ihm schon fast lächerlich leicht den Telekineten aus seiner Illusion zu reißen. Es war nicht so, dass er sein Gewissen vermisste, doch irgendwie hatte er gedacht, vielleicht sogar gehofft, dass das Ganze eine größere Herausforderung werden würde.

Ihm verband nichts weiter als oberflächliche Sympathie mit dem jungen Japaner. Seine Beziehung zu ihm erinnerte Schuldig ein wenig an das, was er mit Crawford teilte. Doch es gab etwas, was er mit niemanden außer Crawford verband: Vertrautheit. Und vielleicht lag genau darin der Unterschied zwischen dem 10 jährigen Japaner und dem 22 Jährigen Amerikaner

Zwei Stunden später gingen die beiden Schwarz eine alte, dreckige Straße entlang, die in einem der schlechtesten Viertel Tokyos lag und mehr über die Menschen aussagte, die dort lebten, als es der Bericht eines Sozialarbeiters je hätte tun können. Nagi drängte sich immer dichter an den älteren Telepathen, als sie in eine dunkle Nebenstraße einbogen. Das einzige, was der 10 Jährige hören konnte, war sein rapider Atem und die Schritte der beiden, die in der kleinen Gasse widerhallten. Die Straße schien menschenleer zu sein, doch Nagi konnte die Blicke der anderen auf seiner Haut fühlen. Er wusste, dass sie da waren und ihn beobachteten.

"Deine Freunde?" Schuldig lies seinen Blick über die dunklen Ecken der Häuser und Mauern gleiten, als er sprach. Kaum erkennbare Gestalten huschten wie Schatten zwischen Mülltonnen, heruntergekommenen Eingängen und den schäbigen Betonwänden der mehrstöckigen Wohnhäuser umher.

Es hatte ihn nicht fiel Mühe gekostet die fast schon aufdringlichen Gedanken der Menschen aufzuschnappen, die hier lebten. Die meisten von ihnen kannten Nagi; sie kannten den schüchternen, verschlossenen Jungen mit den sonderbaren Fähigkeiten.

"Was willst du hier?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Nagi um, als er diese Stimme hörte. Hinter den beiden Schwarz stand ein dunkelhaariger Teenager, der unnachgiebig den jungen Telekineten anstarrte. Der Junge war kein Fremder für Nagi, er wusste nur zu gut, wozu der andere in der Lage war. Ohne, dass er sich dem wirklich bewusst war, klammerte er sich an Schuldigs Jacke.

Immer mehr Menschen scharrten sich um die beiden.

"Er ist der Sohn des Teufels", meinte plötzlich eine ältere Frau mit lauter Stimme.

"Der Sohn des Teufels?" Schuldigs Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer durch das Gemurmel der Menschenmenge.

Der Telepath hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten, er war erstaunt und fasziniert zugleich von der Wirkung, die Nagis reine Anwesenheit aus diese Leute hatte. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen ging er langsam auf die Frau zu. Er studierte sie für einige Sekunden, bevor er sich zu ihr hinab beugte und allein für sie hörbar in ihr Ohr flüsterte:

"Vielleicht ist er das."

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte man nur noch das entsetzte und schmerzerfüllte Schreien der Frau, als sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden sank.

_-Was hast du getan?-_ Fragte Nagi zögerlich, als er begriff, was soeben geschehen war.

_-Dir geholfen eine Rechnung zu begleichen.-_

Die meisten der Anwesenden waren bereits aus Angst geflüchtet; die wenigen, die trotz Schuldigs kleiner Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten geblieben waren, wurden mit Hilfe einer kleinen telepathischen Suggestion dazu "überredet" ebenfalls zu gehen. Nur einer blieb: der dunkelhaarige Junge, der die beiden als erstes angesprochen hatte. Auch das war das Werk des Telepathen, er hatte den Willen des Jungen vollkommen unter seiner Kontrolle.

Schuldig legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jüngsten Schwarzmitgliedes, dessen Augen starr auf diese Person aus seiner Vergangenheit gerichtet war, bevor er sprach:

"Wie ist sein Name?"

"Masao." Es war ein leises Flüstern, als er den Namen des Teenagers sagte.

"Er hat dir weh getan, nicht war?"

Nagi nickte nur.

"Was fühlst du, wenn du ihn siehst?"

Der Telekinet war sich nicht sicher, was er fühlte: Hass, Abscheu, Angst, Wut, Verzweiflung...

Masao war sein persönlicher Alptraum. Und nun stand er hier vor ihm; wehrlos und allein.

"Erinnere dich daran, was er dir angetan hat", hörte er Schuldigs Worte dicht an seinem Ohr.

Nagi erinnerte sich. Wie konnte er je vergessen. Es war so einfach Masao zu hassen.

Dank ihm hatte er zu viele Nächte schlaflos verbracht, die drei dünnen, hellen Narben, die schräg über seinen linken Unterarm verliefen, waren eine konstante Erinnerung daran, was der Jugendliche mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er verabscheute Masao, er hasste ihn von ganzem Herzen.

Plötzlich fühlte Nagi ein wohlbekanntes vibrieren in seinen Fingerspitzen. Er wusste, was passieren würde. Zu oft hatte er schon dieses Gefühl erlebt. Es war sein Fluch, der bis jetzt nur Unheil in seinem Leben gebracht hatte. Menschen mieden ihn aus Furcht und Unverständnis, sie nannten ihn die Brut des Teufels und einen Dämon. Unbewusst spannte sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper an. Nagi wollte nicht, dass es wieder passierte. Er hatte gesehen, was passierte, wenn er seine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Nagi spürte plötzlich den warmen Atem des Telepathen an seiner Wange. Es war sonderbar, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen empfand er die Nähe des Telepathen nicht als unangenehm.

"Unterdrücke es nicht." Schuldig legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als er sprach.

Er flüsterte bedeutungslose Worte in das Ohr des Telekineten. Ein kurzer Blick in die Gedankenwelt Nagis verriet Schuldig in welchem Zwiespalt er sich befand. Der junge Japaner wollte niemanden mehr verletzen und ängstigen, doch sein Hass auf Masao war zu groß. Seine Gedanken waren noch voller Unschuld und kindlicher Naivität, doch unter all dem schlummerte eine Dunkelheit, die mit jeder Sekunde wuchs.

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte man nur noch das Geräusch von brechenden und zersplitternden Knochen, dass in Nagis Ohren zu laut widerhallte, als Masaos Körper an einer der dreckigen Betonwände regelrecht zerschmettert wurde.

Wer auch immer sagte, dass Rache keine innere Befriedigung brachte, war ein verdammter Heuchler. Dies waren die einzigen Gedanken des Deutschen, als er das Bild vor sich betrachtete.

Schwer atmend blickte er auf sein blutiges Werk. Die leblosen Augen Masaos schauten Nagi starr an, Entsetzen war noch deutlich in das Gesicht des Straßenjungen geschrieben. Der 10 jährige ( hier würde ich wieder ‚Nagi' hinschreiben, sonst verwirrst du.) wusste, was er getan hatte, er wusste auch aus welchen Gründen er es getan hatte. Es war Mord; der junge Japaner hatte einen anderen Menschen getötet.

"Willkommen bei Schwarz, Kleiner."

Nagi reagierte auf die Worte nicht, sein Blick war unentwegt auf den toten Körper vor sich gerichtet. Für einen kurzen Moment fürchtete Schuldig, dass seine Entscheidung den Jungen die wahre Natur Schwarz' zu zeigen ein Fehler war.

Doch es war keine Reue, die der Deutsche in Nagis Gedanken sah, es war vielmehr eine Art süße Bitterkeit. Der jüngste Schwarz hatte einen entgültigen Abschluss mit seiner Vergangenheit gefunden. Für ihn stellte sich nun die Frage was noch blieb und welchen Preis er dafür zahlen müsste.

"Wir müssen gehen," unterbrach der 16 Jährige seine Gedanken, als er ihn ungeduldig von der blutigen Szenerie wegzerrte.

Mit schnellen Schritten gingen beide die dunkle Seitengasse entlang. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Umgebung würde von Polizisten nur so wimmeln. Schuldig machte sich weniger Sorgen um die Anwesenheit der Gesetzesvertreter oder um die Aussagen der Zeugen, als vielmehr über Nagis Reaktion auf das kommende Durcheinander.

"Schuldig!" Dieses eine Wort schnitt plötzlich durch die Stille der Straße.

Der junge Telepath erstarrte, als er diese Stimme hörte. Er hatte sie zu oft in den letzten 5 Jahren gehört, als dass er sie hätte vergessen können. Zögerlich drehte er sich um.

Nagi erstarrte ebenfalls, als er die Furcht und die Antipathie in den blauen Augen des Deutschen sah.

"Wer ist das?"

"Rosenkreuz."

Notes:

**Yuppie 'ja.pi**, auch: 'ju.pi, (engl.), abschätzige Bez. für erfolgsorientierten, kinderlosen, mod. gekleideter, karrierebewußten jungen Aufsteiger oder Jungunternehmer. („Brad Crawford" hat die gleiche Definition)

Hab das hier allein für dich rausgekramt, meine süße Farfan

Fortsetzung, keine Fortsetzung, interessiert sich überhaupt noch jemand dafür? Hat jemand nen Vorschlag für ein Pairing? Fragen über Fragen...


End file.
